ConfusedCho
by Tylah
Summary: Cho POV. Cho is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and has some difficulties and extremely important decisions to make involving relationships. A general story in the life of Cho Chang! OOTP spoilers. Rating may change.Plz read and review. Thanks hps!
1. Last day of Summer holidays

Hey everyone. This is a story in Cho Chang's POV. She is in her sixth year and is feeling really down, struggling with Quidditch, schoolwork and also coping with Cedric's death and her secreted love for Harry. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimed: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Only characters that you haven't heard of are my very own creation.  
  
The holidays  
  
Cho stared aimlessly around her room. It was the holidays and so far they had been the worst she had even had even though last holidays she spent her whole time grieving for Cedric. Cho sighed as she started out in the starry sky waiting for her owl to reply to a message she sent to her best friend Marietta Edgecombe one week ago. Marietta had never taken so long to reply to a message. "Cho", called out Yen-Lee, "Come down to dinner." It was only then that Cho realized how hungry she was. She scrambled out of her room and ran down the stairs where her mum had warmed up some rice prepared with sticky chilly chicken wings. Yen-Lee was Cho's younger sister, and she would be coming to Hogwarts this year. "I really want to be in Gryffindor, do you think I will be in Gryffindor?" said Yen-Lee "Oi Cho", shouted Yen-Lee "Ha, what", replied Cho "Never mind" muttered Yen-Lee Cho had been thinking about Harry, she had thought about him heaps since term ended. She wondered what he was doing now. Oh well, thought Cho as she would see him tomorrow on the Hogwarts express. Cho sighed as she finished eating her dinner while Yen-Lee sat chatting animatedly to her mother and father. Cho found her sister rather annoying sometimes as she was always so cheerful compared to herself. After awhile Cho and Yen-Lee ran upstairs to finish packing so they would be ready for the Hogwarts express tomorrow. Cho felt dreadfully tired. While Yen-Lee was dancing around her room singing the latest Weird sister's song while packing, Cho grabbed most things out of her room and just threw them all in her trunk. Soon after Cho collapsed on her bed and fell in a dreamless sleep which was a first 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

***A/N- sorry 4 the error but Cho is in her seventh year not her sixth as I stated in the previous chapter***I don't think the next bit of my fanfic is very good but hmmm.I tried my best {grins} ***reviews welcome  
  
Lost Dragon'kin- thank-u so much 4 reviewing. Whoa my first review (first fanfic ever). Thanks so much. {smiles}  
  
The next morning Cho woke up to Yen-Lee shouting at her to hurry up as they were running very behind schedule. By the time Cho and Yen-Lee arrived at the station, they both quickly kissed their parents good-bye and ran through the barrier. As soon as Cho entered the barrier, Starlet (Cho's mothers owl), flew over to greet her with a letter clasped to her beak. Starlet is pure black with shiny green eyes. Cho decided she would look at the letter later as time was running short and she needed to find a seat on the train for Yen-Lee. In fact, Cho thought as she looked around, where was Yen-Lee, but then she saw Yen-Lee already talking to a group of first years. Cho sighed and pushed her luggage on to the train. Cho had not seen any of her friends yet, she supposed they had already found a carriage on the train. When Cho found her friends carriage, she peeked in. Everyone looked so happy and it looked like Marietta had got herself a new boyfriend "Terry Boot". Marietta has liked Terry Boot for ages for a reason unknown to Cho. That, Cho thought, would explain the very few letters she had received from Marietta over her dreadfully quiet long summer that dragged on, to what seemed to Cho, like forever. Cho had a boyfriend as well and that was Michael Korner whom Cho only agreed to go out with to make Harry Potter jealous. Unfortunately Cho's attempt of making Harry jealous was unsuccessful. Despite the fact that Michael Korner was her boyfriend, she hadn't spoken to him through the whole holidays. With the looks of happiness on every single one of her friends faces, Cho suddenly felt that she did not wish to be sitting with them at this very moment. Slowly Cho moved on and peered in the next carriage only to find Luna Lovegood looking at the latest version of the quibbler. Even though Cho barely knew Luna Lovegood, Cho walked in and sat down so she was looking directly at her. "Michael Korner was looking for you", said Luna without so much as a decent hello. "great," muttered Cho, "where is her?" Just then Michael Korner stepped into the compartment with a few other guys whom Cho only knew by sight. "Hey gorgeous," called out Michael as he put his arm around Cho aggressively. The boys soon started a noisy conversation. Cho noticed that Luna took little notice of the boys and Cho and just continued to read her beloved Quibbler. Cho scowled as she sat on the seat with no one to talk to. The boys completely ignored her which included Michael. Cho felt annoyed and she did not know how much more of this she could take and unknown to the boys, she quietly slipped out of the carriage, only to come face to face with none other than Harry Potter whom Cho was ashamed to admit that she still had a crush on him. Cho felt herself blushing as Harry just stared at her. "umm. hi," said Harry stiffly. Cho almost felt on the verge of tears as she looked at the Harry who used to blush every time he laid eyes upon her. "Hello Harry," Cho replied. There was an awkward silence followed by Michael Korner stepping out of the corner and putting his arm around and leading her away. "Bye Harry," Cho felt herself call out. As soon as she reached the compartment Michael kissed her hand and then continued to talk to his friends. Cho then sat down with Luna "What are you reading," asked Cho "I'm reading about the basilisk. Do you remember in Harry's second year, he fought and defeated the basilisk in the chamber if secrets?" At least a basilisk was a real monster thought Cho "Yeah, I do," replied Cho breathlessly,"that was truly amazing." A few minutes later Michael Korner finally started talking to her. An hour passed while Cho talk to Michael and finally the train slowed to a halt at Hogwarts. "Hey Cho!" Cho turned around and she saw Marietta with Terry and Abigail (another one of Cho's friends). Abigail ran over to Cho and gave her a huge hug. Abigail was Cho's best friend besides Marietta and she was even shorter than Cho and had shoulder length straight blonde hair. Marietta smiled at Cho and Cho returned a smile quickly. She was rather annoyed at Marietta as Marietta helped mess up her relationship with Harry and it took ages to reply to Cho's letter. "Did you get my letter Cho," asked Marietta. "I would've written more but I was really busy this summer." "Oh yeah, I got it but I haven't read it yet," replied Cho coolly but it seemed that Marietta didn't catch the coolness in her voice and continued to smile at Cho. "Come on, lets get to the sorting," squealed Abigail who had a reputation of being a very eager giggly-type girl. Terry, Marietta, Abigail and Cho all walked to the Great Hall ready for the sorting to begin. 


	3. TheLastStartOfYearFeast

A/N- thanks so much for reviewing guys.

DelPiero- thanks hps*sorry about the paragraphing. Hopefully it'll work this time…Again- thanks hps 4 reviewing

Alex110- thanks sooooo much 4 reviewing. I will continue. Lol. Heres some more. I don't know whether this bit is very good but hopefully it is ok. Grins.

Cho and her friends sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Cho looked up and she saw a long line of scared looking first years. She could see Yen-Lee standing somewhat in the middle talking to a boy with brown hair and startling green eyes which looked very familiar to Cho. The sorting hat began to sing its song.

(A/N- I would write a song but I can't really be bothered and I have no talent whatsoever in writing songs sorry…smiles). 

After the song, one by one each scared looking first year stepped up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on their heads. Finally it was Yen-Lee's turn. Cho watched as Yen-Lee basically bounced to the stool and placed the sorting hat eagerly on her head. The hat took only a few seconds before it declared Yen-Lee a _Gryffindor. _Yen-Lee smiled as she skipped off to the Gryffindor table. Cho watched jealously as Harry clapped loudly for Yen-Lee and gave her a warm smile when she came and sat down next to him. 

"Its okay Cho," whispered Abigail as Samuel Emit got sorted into Ravenclaw, "Yen-Lee will be fine in Gryffindor but I really do understand why you wish she was in Ravenclaw. Cho's insides swarmed with jealousy. It was so unfair that Yen-Lee got placed in the best house Hogwarts has to offer and Cho was stuck in Ravenclaw. 

_Evans Mark, _the little boy that Yen-Lee was talking to walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his tiny head. It fell right past his little ears. Abigail gave a little friendly laugh. Seconds later the hat shouted

_Gryffindor_

Mark then walked up to the Gryffindor table and squeezed himself between Harry and Yen-Lee. Cho looked between Harry and Mark and gasped.

"What is the matter," asked Marietta 

"Oh…nothing—I'm fine, just really hungry. I really need to eat."

Marietta looked at Cho curiously and followed Cho's eyes over to the Gryffindor table and scowled. Cho had noticed the similarity between Harry and Mark's eyes and even some of their features were rather similar. The sorting gradually become to an end Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. First years should note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden and a few of our older students could remember that as well and Cho saw his eyes flicker over to the Gryffindor table. Also a complete list of the school rules can be found outside Filch's office where they can be viewed at most times. Now, I understand that many of your tummies are rumbling as I speak and you are getting hungrier by the minute so I shall let the feast begin. Dumbledore clapped his hands and piles and piles of scrumptious Hogwarts food appeared on their house tables. Cho watched as Sky (another one of Cho's Ravenclaw friends), stuffed her face to Liana and Marietta laughing happily at a joke Abigail had just told them. Abigail was full of so much laughter. She was surprised that she had never hooked up with old Hogwarts students Fred and George Weasley. 

"Lighten up Cho," called Liana as Marietta tickled Cho. Cho let out a burst of hearty laughter and knocked over her pumpkin juice which spilled all over Michael's lap. However Cho failed to notice this. Michael scowled and quickly vanished the pumpkin juice with a simple vanishing spell. Cho decided that she would try and enjoy the feast a bit more so she started chatting animatedly to Marietta, Abigail, Sky, Liana and she was feeling so happy after awhile that she started talking blissfully to Michael. Steadily the feast came to an end and Cho kissed Michael on the cheek and walked up to bed with her friends. 


	4. FirstDayOfLessons

Thank-you to all my reviewers! ¤¤¤

¤Sheen Rox- thank-u sooooooo much. I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer as they are a bit short. Again thankx 4 reviewing. *Grins*

¤DelPiero- Thank-u hps 4 reviewing! I'm glad u like it. 

Alex110- I will break up Michael and Cho soon. I hate them 2getha 2. thankx,

¤Reviews r greatly appreciated *smiles*

The next morning, Cho arose to Liana shouting at her to get up as lessons were starting shortly and she had a few minutes to go and grab some breakfast. As Cho realized she had overslept, she quickly dressed and walked down to breakfast with Marietta and Liana. Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table on the other side of Marietta where timetables were being handed out. Cho helped herself to some toast as she glanced at her timetable. Marietta was in a deep conversation with Terry. Cho looked up and saw Michael starring at her; Cho forced her face into a grin.  Cho looked at her timetable; double transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and potions today. Cho sighed, wishing she could give up potions but she needed it to be a healer. 

"Oi Cho," asked Abigail, "I wonder who that teacher is sitting over there," Must be our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Cho looked over at the table and saw a lady with bright pink bubble-gum coloured hair who was talking quite happily to Professor Dumbledore. (A/N-I forgot to mention her during Dumbledore's speech, sorry about that.)

"She looks a lot friendlier than that Professor Umbridge, don't you think?"

"Definitely," agreed Cho as she watched Harry walk in. The lady with the pink hair stood up and walked over to Harry and his friend whom Cho learnt was Ron Weasley. Harry said something and the lady and Ron laughed. Cho saw Harry wave to the lady and went to seat himself at the Gryffindor table. 

"Ah, well, come on, we've got to get going to our lessons. Cho, Marietta, Abigail and Sky stood up to head to transfiguration as Liana walked to Ancient runes. 

"Bye Cho," called out Michael.

"Bye Michael," replied Cho and she felt guilty that she had not payed the least bit of attention to Michael during breakfast but then again she didn't want to go out with Michael any more, she didn't like him that way.

As soon as they sat down, Professor McGonagall greeted them in her usual way. Now this year is an extremely important year as you will be taking NEWTS. I see no reason why you can't all achieve a NEWT in transfiguration as you achieved at least Exceeds expectations in your owl. However this year will be even tougher so I suggest you study hard from the beginning. Cho looked around at her friends; Marietta and Sky were listening to Professor McGonagall with rapt attention whereas Abigail was already dawdling on a piece of paper but Abigail was really smart and was able to achieve great marks on all her tests with very little study. Cho tried hard and school as her parents were really keen for her to be a healer and to do well in school. They were really pleased when she was placed in Ravenclaw but she had a feeling that her parents wouldn't like the fact that Yen-Lee was in Gryffindor despite the fact that Gryffindor was so obviously the best house. The lesson today was exceptionally tough and even Abigail had to concentrate. However Cho managed the transfiguration from a pig to a chair fine in the end and was one of the few who managed to. Marietta's was okay but her chair was still a dirty pink.  

The next lesson was defense against the dark arts and it was an exceptionally great lesson. The bright pink haired lady who introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks was a very good teacher. She was a metamorphmagus, which Cho and many other people thought was very interesting. They spent a very interesting lesson, learning how to defend themselves against a certain spell. It was a very interesting lesson and by the end of it, the whole class was looking quite content. Tonks smiled at all of them and Cho noticed she seemed like a really nice person. Cho's day had gone exceptionally well and she was feeling quite happy all through back until it was time for potions, Cho's least favourite subject but unfortunately was essential to become a healer. Cho, Marietta, Abigail and Liana now walked towards potions quickly so Professor Snape wouldn't dock any points from them. Potions and herbology were the only classes that Liana was with them. However Sky didn't do potions as she received only an acceptable in her owl so instead she had chosen to do divination for a reason unknown to others as divination was the most useless subject. Cho suspected it had something to do with how gorgeous Firenze the centaur was. 

Cho, Marietta, Abigail and Liana all set up their cauldrons and sat down. Professor Snape stood up to speak without so much as a simple Good afternoon. Today's lesson was an exceptionally complex potion called the Mal potion which was apparently supposed to bring bad luck to the drinker. It was the most difficult potion, Cho had ever seen. 

"Abigail De-Hayr, 20 points from Ravenclaw and a detention with me 5:00pm tomorrow, how dare you not bother to make the potion I have instructed you to do." said Professor Snape fuming. Abigail had obviously not even bothered to start on her potion. Typical Abigail thought Cho as she collected up her potion and took it to Professor Snape to mark. Relieved to find she received an E, Cho cleaned up the rest of her potion and looked around at Abigail who had apparently received an O even though she did her potion like in the five minutes when Professor Snape had told her off. 

"I want a foot on the mal potion to be handed in next lesson." The class groaned. Marietta, Abigail and Liana followed Cho out of the classroom. 

"Well, what did everyone get for their mark?" asked Liana.

"I did great, I got an O, ah Snape, I could tell he didn't want to give me an O," replied Abigail smiled. 

"I got an E," replied Cho

There was a silence as they walked along.

"What about you Marietta," asked Cho

"I hate Snape," scowled Marietta, "I got a P; I swear I should've received a better mark than that."That Slytherin guy received an A and his was worse than mine!"

"Ah well, doesn't matter, Snape won't be marking in the exam anyway so don't worry about it," exclaimed Abigail as she started chatting to Cho about trying out for chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team now that Roger Davies had finally left. Abigail had always hated Roger as he was such a player. Sky actually went out with him last Valentines day when Cho went out with Harry. They all walked up to the Ravenclaw common room where they met up with Sky. Liana and Sky started doing their homework while Marietta, Cho and Abigail sat down next to the Ravenclaw fire. 

"Lets play a quick game of wizard chess just before dinner," said Marietta

"Excellent," replied Cho and Abigail together and they started giggling. Cho and her friends loved playing games. 

"Okay, why don't we make it Marietta and I versus you," said Cho

"Hehe, you need two people do beat me," laughed Abigail.

"Abigail," sighed Marietta and all of them started playing chess while Sky and Liana remained doing their homework. Cho, Marietta and Abigail had a break during their game where they went down to dinner but when they arrived back, Cho felt rather ill and insisted she needed some sleep despite Abigail's protests of the unfinished chess game, so Cho left Marietta and Abigail to finish the game. Cho decided she would complete Snape's essay tomorrow evening as that was the only bit of work they had to do. Cho wasn't that ill but at dinner she took a glance at Harry Potter and he was talking to that Hermione Granger and Cho felt really jealous and couldn't bare it. Tomorrow she was breaking up with Michael Korner. Cho dressed in her pajamas and fell asleep. 


	5. TheBreakUpScene

The next morning, Cho woke up a bit early so she decided she would at least put a little bit towards Snape's essay on the mal potion. Cho pushed her long dark hair out of her eyes as she took out her quill and a piece of parchment. 

The mal potion is…….

She had written three sentences when Abigail woke up and began shouting at the top of her voice which woke up everyone. Marietta, Liana and Sky got up grouchily and began to change whereas Abigail started dancing around the room telling them what a beautiful day it was until  tripped over a lamp which came down to the floor with a loud *crash*. Knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with the racquet of Abigail yet alone the whole house, Cho put her quill and parchment away and dressed in her robes. After everyone had got dressed and done their hair, Cho, Marietta, Abigail, Liana and Sky all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as they had reached the entrance Terry Boot had come over to take a hold of Marietta's hand and walked with them. Cho glanced around and spotted Michael talking to one of his Ravenclaw friends. Cho decided she would wait until breakfast was over before she broke up with him as she didn't want to make a scene…

"Hey Cho, I have my Quidditch try-outs today," sang Abigail. "Do you think I have a chance of becoming chaser?"

Cho smiled at Abigail quite forgetting her loudness this morning, "Of Course."

"Who's coming to watch my wonderful Quidditch try-out today," shouted Abigail so that the whole school could hear. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs laughed heartily whereas the Slytherins were wearing scowls as they stared at the cheerful little Abigail. 

When most people had finished their breakfast Cho turned around to Michael and took him over to the side.  
  


"Listen Michael,"

"Yes darling,"

"I-t-think that you are a really—nice guy but I don't like you in a way to remain your girlfriend," muttered Cho

"WHAT," screamed Michael so that the whole Great Hall could hear, as he pulled Cho closer to him. Most people had stopped walking out of the great hall and had turned to look at Michael and Cho. 

"I can't believe you Cho Chang, How—come you are breaking up with me," shouted Michael.

"I don't mean that I don't like you, I like you as a friend and I would just like to keep it like that," whispered Cho.

"Then, how come you agreed to go out with me in the first place?"  
Cho stared, she couldn't tell Michael why she went out with him because that would mean she was saying all she was doing in the first place was using him to make Harry Potter jealous and speaking of whom, Cho saw Harry watching the scene with a confused but mildly interested look on his face. 

Cho could feel the tears in her eyes.

"You are the biggest player, Cho Chang, one minute your with Diggory then Potter," screamed Michael, as he tore a bit of Cho's robe and he was just about to leave when Professor Snape stepped in.

 "Fighting, are we not, well I shall just have to give you too a detention at different times, Chang, you will come to me at 5:00 tomorrow whereas Korner, I shall see you at 5:00 today and may I warn you that another student Abigail De-Hayr will be there as well. I shall see you in detention and Chang, come straight to detention, you hear me? As I'm a very busy person there will be someone else in detention with you" said Snape

"yesyes, I hear you," muttered Cho.

Michael then stalked away and after a few seconds while the school stared at Cho, nearly everyone walked away except Cho's good friends. 

"Why did you break up with Michael? He's hot, said Sky.  

"Hey Cho, did you hear what people were muttering about you? I don't think this but most of the school seems to think like you're a player or something." Said Marietta. Cho began to feel uneasy.

"Cho, I don't think you're a player but perhaps unless you really like someone don't agree to go out with him," added Liana. Cho's temper began to rise, who was the school for calling her a player. She was nothing compared to Roger Davies or Sky. Cho didn't know what to say. 

"Well, I've got to go to class now," whispered Liana smiling, "I'll see you at lunch," 

Marietta looked at her timetable, "well today's not bad, double charms, herbology and transfiguration," in an attempt to cheer Cho up. "We better hurry up otherwise we'll be late for charms."

"Alright, come on Cho, Sky, lets go." Said Abigail as the four of them quickly walked to their charms lesson. 

By the end of the lesson most of the class were feeling rather down as they had never received so much homework from Professor Flit wick, who had just given them this huge questionnaire sheet with 100 questions on it related to all the charms they did in the sixth year. Cho was glad to realize that her friends had forgotten about what happened this morning. The next lesson they had was herbology which was a thoroughly interesting lesson and Cho was glad to hear that they had no homework for this subject. After herbology, they had a lunch break and Cho began to give some pointers to Abigail as her Quidditch trials were this afternoon but Sky then said something which made Abigail cry out.

"Um, Abigail, I thought you had a detention with Professor Snape at 5:00pm this afternoon. If that is the case, how are you going to attend Quidditch trials?"

"Oh, no," cried Abigail, "but I've been training so hard, what should I do?" 

"Just go and ask Professor Snape for another time for your detention." replied Marietta.  
"No way, I shall just skip detention and attend Quidditch trials. I don't really care if Professor Snape gives me hell afterwards, as long as I get to be a chaser my happiness will overpower Snape's anger. 

"I'm not too sure about that," whispered Liana, "You could get into awful trouble."

"Liana, this is Quidditch and this is the last chance, Abigail will ever have to become a chaser, replied Cho, "Anyway, who cares about Snape, You, go Abigail. There was a silence while the others all nodded their heads in agreement. 

After lunch, Cho, Marietta, Abigail and Sky all walked to transfiguration where they were piled with heaps of homework. When transfiguration had finished Abigail went down to practice on the Quidditch pitch. 


	6. ThAnKs2ReCeNtReViEwErS

¤A/N- Id like to say thanks to all my reviewers, I would've posted this in my last chapter but I forgot to add it to the chapter. *sorry*. I understand that I'm not updating as frequently as I would like to but I'm trying mah best……*grins*¤

Rachellah- thank-u sooooooooo much 4 reviewing. I'm glad you like it!!! I'll try and update as soon as possible.*smiles*

A1s2d3fa- thanks 4 reviewing. I'll try and update as soon as possible it's just I have a really busy life. Once again thanks 4 reviewing!!!


	7. QuidditchTrialsAndThePlayer

¤Thank you so much to all my reviewers¤ I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been really busy. 

Novi- thank-you so much 4 reviewing. It means a lot to me that people are liking my fanfic. Thanks sooooo much

DelPiero- thanks hps 4 reviewing often…smiles…I'm glad you still like my fanfic. Smiles*

Achilles4- I'm glad you like the chapters. Thanks hps 4 reviewing***grins***

Mayelbridwen-singer- thanks so much 4 reviewing as well and thanks for pointing out Michaels Corner's last name. I'll try and make my sentences a bit shorter from now on. Again thanks hps. 

Cho, Marietta, Sky and Liana went to do their homework and study until the trials began. Cho felt that she had used her time really effectively as she had finished Professor Snape's essay in no time but when she started Professor Flitwick's quiz, there were so many things she had forgotten about and was only able to answer half of them. 

"Where's Abigail when you need her," said Sky jokingly as she attempted to answer Professor Flitwick's quiz. "She would've been able to answer all these questions in no time."

"Yeah, I don't know how she does it," replied Cho.

"Hey, we better get going, or we'll miss Abigail's wonderful trial," smiled Liana as the others began to stand up. 

All four of them walked down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the trials. Cho was surprised to find so many people who had come to watch the match. Basically the whole Ravenclaw house, and also half the people from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but Cho noticed there wasn't a single Slytherin in sight, until Marietta nudged her in the ribs.

"Look, over there behind the bushes," said Marietta scowling, "It's Malfoy and his fellow Quidditch players." 

Cho didn't even bother to look, she didn't want to waste her time looking at Slytherins, but that didn't stop her from hearing Pansy Parkinson.  
"Oh, well just look at that, its player Chang. Who's your boyfriend this time, huh, bet its Longbottom, squealed Pansy as the other Slytherins roared with laughter. Cho chose to ignore them; she was used to the Slytherins taunts. They were just jealous she thought viciously. Liana tugged Cho so they could quickly go and find some seats in the stadium. Marietta sat down next to Terry in the front row and Cho sat beside her followed by Liana and Sky. The Quidditch trials had just begun and apparently they had only missed the first two trials. The third trial a little boy went out on the field and he looked like he was only a third year. Despite the fact that he looked young he was pretty good. The next 2 people were dreadful but the third person was pretty good and scored a couple of goals. Finally it was Abigail's turn. As Abigail walked out on to the field, cheers arose through the stadium; it was obvious she was very popular. Cho watched as Abigail flew out on to the field and immediately grabbed the quaffle. Abigail did well until she got to the goal posts where she took an aim to shoot and the keeper caught it. The audience groaned but Abigail's spirits were not gone and after awhile she scored a most spectacular goal. Cho, Marietta, Liana and Sky screamed with delight for Abigail. 

The trials continued to run and Cho knew it was going to be a tough competition as there were two other people who were just as good as Abigail but surely Abigail being a seventh year, she would be chosen.  When the trials had finally finished, Cho went up to bed but before she went to bed she did a bit of study just in case she was to fall behind in school work. Gradually Cho became tired and fell to sleep. 

***  
The next morning Cho woke up, to Abigail shaking her.

"Cho, Cho, I got it, I got it. I'm a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I can't believe it—never thought I would get it—the third year was better than me—but I got it—wow."

"Well done Abigail," said Cho sleepily as she was still half-asleep. "Come on let's get down to breakfast."

Abigail and Cho walked down to the common room and Cho was lost in thought about things until she noticed she had walked straight into someone. 

"Chang, watch where you're going," screamed Michael. "Oh, and by the way, the whole school thinks you're a player, I overheard people talking about you. Hate to break it to you."

"Shut-up Corner," said Cho coolly, "You're just angry that I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"Like I care, I got a new girlfriend anyway and it's none other than Padma Patil and she's heaps prettier than you."

"Oh, well look who's the player now Corner, just leave me alone," shouted Cho her temper rising, and she stormed off with Abigail shouting insults at Michael from behind her. 

Finally, they reached the Ravenclaw table and Cho was vaguely aware that most of the school was staring at her with utter disgust. Cho chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was staring at her. Cho quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught looking at Harry by other people. 

"That, Michael Corner makes me so angry. I Hate him." said Abigail as she started furiously at the table. 

"We've got okay subjects today Cho," said Marietta, "Potions, defense against the dark arts and herbology. Well, besides the potions that is." 

"Hey Abigail, can you help me with the charms questions, I can't do half of them," said Cho.  
"No problem except I haven't even looked at them yet," laughed Abigail.

"You know what I can't wait till this year," said Sky breathlessly 

"What," said Cho, Marietta, Abigail and Liana together

"Our year 7 Hogwarts Ball which is held on Christmas Eve, I'm thinking about asking Mitchell Hall in Hufflepuff, he is so hot. What about you guys? Who do you want to go with to the ball?"

Cho didn't say anything, she knew very well, who she wanted to go to the ball with and that was none other than Harry Potter but she was sure that Harry no longer liked her. 

"Well, you know who I want to go the ball with? I want to go with Harry Potter even though I've never spoken to him in my life but he is so brave, cute, sweet and practically everything. Now that your not going out with him anymore Cho, do you think he might ask me?" asked Liana

Cho stared, she couldn't believe her ears, Liana wanted to go the ball with Harry Potter. 

"What about you, Abigail?" asked Sky.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure, just someone really nice who has a sense of humour."

Cho finished her breakfast and said good-bye to Sky and walked to potions with Liana, Marietta and Abigail. 

Potions was terrible today, Abigail got in so much trouble for missing her detention and now has a whole week's worth of detentions. Professor Snape was so angry and took it out on all the Ravenclaw's. The only good thing was that Cho received an E on her mal potion essay and Snape had to give Abigail an O as he couldn't find a single thing wrong with it. 

Defense against the dark arts went okay and Cho was pleased to discover that the only homework they had for Defense against the dark arts was to revise the spells they had already learnt. 

Cho's final lesson of the day was herbology where they were set a foot long essay on devils snare. By the end of the day Cho was exhausted but she still had her detention with Professor Snape to face at 5:00 which was rather soon. 

"Hey Cho, I got detention with Snape tonight as well. Perhaps we'll be together."

"Or," said a cold voice behind them, "perhaps not." 

Professor Snape had just entered the room looking extremely angry.

"Abigail, you will meet me in my office where as you Cho will meet Mr. Filch at the trophy room with Harry Potter and you two will be scrubbing the trophies with out magic, (I know that's not very original but I couldn't think of much else sorry).

Cho waved good-bye to her friends and followed Mr. Filch up the stairs to the owlery whilst her heart fluttered at her knowledge that Harry Potter would be there. 


	8. DetentionWithHarryPotter

¤A/N- anyone please read and review my fanfic. Please?¿¤ and if you have any ideas for this fic, feel free to write them in review. Thanks to all reviewers

¤Love Tylah¤

After climbing stairs, for quite awhile Cho finally reached the landing where the owlery was and as Cho walked in she saw that Harry wasn't there yet. Cho waited for a few seconds while Filch glared at her when in rushed Harry.

"Well, well, well, It's Harry Potter and he's late," growled Filch

"Sorry, Mr. Filch," panted Harry as his eyes darted around the owlery and he leapt back in shock when he saw Cho standing behind Filch. Harry was obviously not told that she would be here.

"Cho? What are you doing here?" asked Harry."

"I've got detention w—with you, it seems," replied Cho not taking her eyes off Harry.

"Now, now stop that chattering, you will be scrubbing the owlery without magic and I do not want to see a bit of grime on the owlery when I return. If by some silly reason you have chosen to use magic, Professor Snape will be performing a charm to check whether you have so I'd be careful if I were you. Nighty-night." said Mr. Filch as he walked off without a backwards glance. 

There was an awkward silence where Cho and Harry stared at each other. After awhile Cho became aware of what she was doing and blushed deeply. Lucky it wasn't too light. 

"So who's your boyfriend now Miss Cho Chang," said Harry shyly but coolly. 

"What, you think I'm a player?" demanded Cho as the anger rushed through her veins deeply.

"Well, you went from Cedric to me to Corner. What else would you call yourself?"

"Well, at least I'm not meeting 50 other girls at Hogsmeade while you're on a date with me!"

Cho began to feel frustrated but now it seemed that Harry was just as angry now.

"I never met 50 girls after I—I went to the tea place with you." Exclaimed Harry

"What about Hermione Granger. You know the smart, pretty girl you always hang around with? Huh! What about her. I know perfectly well you met up with her!"

"Well, she was the only one and that's beside the point because the only reason why I met up with her was because it was the only time that I was able to tell the world the truth about Voldemort. You know the interview in the quibbler. It was the only possible time I was able to have an interview. "However Hermione didn't tell me why I had to meet her because she was in a hurry but she told me it was very important." said Harry softly and rather slowly. 

There was a silence where Cho registered all the information that Harry had just fed her. 

"So, that's the reason why you met up with Hermione." gathered Cho.

"Yes,"

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I am really sorry. I—I thought that you liked Hermione or something and that you were double-timing. I—I never dreamed it was something quite necessary. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Well, if you did l—like me enough to get really jealous then how come you went out with Michael Corner?"

Cho stared, what was she going to say???....

"Will you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" asked Cho.

"Not a soul," replied Harry promptly

"Well, the only reason why I agreed to go out with Michael, was to—to make you jealous but I feel so bad about it now to keep it short." said Cho.

Harry just looked at her and he didn't appear astonished. Cho supposed he had already worked that out and just wanted to hear it from Cho herself, in person. 

"Yes, I can forgive you. I suppose we just misunderstood each other." said Harry

"Yes, I quite agree. I mean, we all make mistakes!" replied Cho

Harry smiled at Cho and Cho returned a grateful smile. She was relieved she was on proper speaking terms with Harry again.

"Well, we better get to scrubbing these walls without magic. It might take awhile. said Cho as she began to pick up some detergent. 

Harry was busy fumbling through his bag.

"Don't worry Cho about scrubbing without magic. That _will _take ages and ages. I have a much more efficient way.

"But, we're not allowed to use magic, Snape's checking," muttered Cho.

"No worries, Snape just doesn't know about this kind of magic because it's not a type discovered by the world yet. I got it from Fred and George Weasley. (And Harry pulled out a cloth). I don't know the ingredients though but all I know is it works. All you have to do is place the cloth on the floor, step on it and say the cleaning charm. By standing on this cloth, is has some kind of charm that will not allow anyone to know you have cleaned the walls by magic."

"Wow," whispered Cho. "Okay, let's go."

After Cho and Harry had said the charm, the owlery was clean as ever and even the owl's feathers were no longer ruffled.

"I must thank Fred and George for that, its pretty cool. I suppose they made it for people in detentions." said Cho.  
"Yeah, but that's not all when Snape comes and does a charm to see if we've used any magic, all the grime from the owlery will land on him." said Harry.

"But, won't he blame us for that?"

"He'll try but we will stand outside the owlery so he can't can he?"

"I suppose," replied Cho. "What are we going to do until he gets back?"  
"We'll just wait around," said Harry

"Alright," Cho replied. 

There was another awkward silence while both were using their brains frantically to think of what to say to each other. 

However after a few minutes, Cho asked what Harry wanted to be when he got out of school. After talking for about half-an-hour about the subject, that conversation ended and there was a little silence.

"Oi Cho, your little sister, Yen-Lee is really cute." exclaimed Harry as he smiled at Cho. "I can see the resemblance between you and her. She wants to be a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team even though she's only a first-year. She's trying out and so is Mark (my niece), to be chasers, They're both really good I've seen them practicing with each other. They're like best friends."

"Really, cool, I haven't spoken to Yen-Lee for awhile. How is she going?" 

"She's great, very smart and cheerful." replied Harry. Harry and Cho talked for another two hours when they heard footsteps coming up to the owlery."

"It was nice talking to you Cho," said Harry 

"Yes," replied Cho breathlessly. Harry moved towards her and hugged her and Cho returned a warm hug for about a minute when…

"Ahem," growled Mr. Filch as Snape stared at them in disgust. Snape performed a charm and Harry and Cho were delighted to find that Fred and George's trick worked. All the grime that was cleaned up by the cloth zoomed on to Snape who was now covered in dirt and owl droppings. Cho slipped Harry a grin which Harry returned. 

"What is going on here? Is this some kind of trick?" shouted Professor Snape

"No," chorused Harry and Cho in unison.

"Well, that will be another detention for you two and this time you will be in my office under my eye. 100 points from Gryffindor and 50 points from Ravenclaw as I know this whole trick was your idea," shouted Snape looking so angry

"Now, you two are to go straight to your houses." said Mr. Filch looking extremely angry for some reason. Professor Snape and Mr. Filch walked away with Mrs. Norris who glared at them and then followed Filch. 

"Well, we better get going, bye Cho," said Harry.

"See you around Harry," replied Cho as she kissed Harry on the cheek and waved walking away leaving a rather stunned but joyful Harry. Cho quickly walked to her common room and realizing it wasn't that late finished all her homework while Liana helped her. Cho noticed that Abigail wasn't back yet. After awhile, Cho grew tired and went up to bed. 


	9. AnInterestingFind

A/N- okay the next part of the story is going to skip a few weeks so the first paragraph will be in the past. I just want to get up to some more interesting events rather than just a normal school day. Cho had her second detention with Harry in which they weren't allowed to talk at all so Cho hasn't had a long conversation with Harry since their first detention. Nevertheless, they've shared a few smiles and hellos throughout the time. So this next chapter has skipped to November and right now it is the first Hogsmeade weekend. Well back to the story and thanks to all reviewers…{smiles}Do you guys want Cho to go out with Harry. Plz post in your review I'd like to know what you guys want,,,{smiles again…lol}plz read and review…_ENJOY*** _

¤DelPiero- {thanks so much 4 your reviews. Gr8 work with your story 2. Thanks hps 4 reviewing often}

¤LogicalRaven- *Glad you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks 4 reviewing*

¤Marvin-P- *smiles*, Heres the next chapter…glad you like it. Thanks hps

 ¤Moonlight's dream- thanks sooooooo much 4 reviewing. I'll update as soon as possible

MMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few weeks of the term dragged along, and Cho had, had plenty of homework, study and Quidditch practices. She had even played in her first Quidditch game of the season which was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Fortunately Ravenclaw won, and Cho was glad to find that she actually managed to catch the snitch. Also Abigail did extremely well as a chaser and scored quite a few goals. Cho was beginning to think that maybe just maybe Ravenclaw would have a chance of winning the house cup. However then there was Gryffindor with Harry Potter who had absolutely slaughtered Slytherin. Cho was extremely happy for Yen-Lee as she had managed to become a chaser for the Gryffindor team and her friend Mark Evans turned out to be more successful as a beater. 

Cho sighed as she scrambled out of bed. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend in November and Cho was going with her best friends Marietta, Abigail and Liana. However to Cho's and her friends disappointment Sky was not going with them and instead was going with Mitchell Hall a handsome 7th year Hufflepuff who Cho had to admit was certainly not Sky's type. Despite the fact that Mitchell was handsome he had only ever had one other girlfriend whereas Sky had, had at least twenty-five. Half of them being hot muggles she had sighted during the holidays.

"Liana, Abigail, Marietta, Cho, I've got to go and meet Mitchell now. Have fun at Hogsmeade. Sorry I couldn't come with you guys. Bye!" called Sky as she walked away with her beautiful blonde hair sparkling with glitter.

"Mitchell is not her type," said Marietta as she neatened up her curls.

"Yeah, she just wants to go out with him because in her opinion he's hot. Well we better go so we have the whole day to spend at Hogsmeade." Said Liana as she piled the few coins she had in her pocket. Liana's family was rather poor. 

All four of them walked down to the entrance hall and walked past Mr. Filch who was checking their names on the list.

They all piled out in the beautiful village although it was rather chilly and Cho was glad she had bought her scarf to wrap around her neck. 

"Where should we go first," laughed Abigail as she started pulling Cho and her friends to buy some sweets. Cho and her friends spent about an hour in there while they chose sweets beyond sweets to chew. As they stepped outside, Abigail began running wildly when…

*crash* she had crashed right into George Weasley who was with Fred, Lee and Angelina Johnson. Everyone laughed as George held out his hand to pick Abigail up. 

"Here, take my hand," said George smiling to Abigail. "Where were you going in such a hurry? You could have killed me."(Jokingly)  
"Now that would be a great accomplishment," laughed Abigail. George laughed and began to blush. Angelina, Fred and Lee sniggered. George stared at Abigail for awhile.  
"Earth to George." Screamed Abigail as Angelina, Fred and Lee were now in stitches of laughter.

"Hey Abigail, I better ask for you because George might get a bit embarrassed but I know he wants to. Would you like to come around Hogsmeade with us?" said Fred grinning.

George blushed a deep crimson colour.

Abigail smiled and looked over at Cho, Marietta and Liana.

"It's alright Abigail, you can go. Have fun." said Cho.

"You're the best Cho." As she hugged her and looked over at George and the others.

"Of course I'll come," grinned Abigail.

George looked relieved and took a hold of Abigail's hand.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Marietta and Liana. Of course I know who you are Cho, Harry's crush for how long was it Fred?" asked George.

"Since he laid eyes on her in third year." said Fred as they waved good-bye cheerfully and walked away. Cho could see from a distance that Abigail was chatting rather animatedly to George Weasley who was laughing and looking as if Christmas had come early. 

"I always thought that Abigail should go out with one of the Weasley twins!" said Liana. "I suppose Abigail will go to the ball with George if their relationship continues. I have no idea who I will go with. I like Harry Potter but he doesn't even know me. It's just a childish fantasy I had there.

"I can't wait till it!" screamed Marietta with delight. "It's going to be so awesome! Of course I'll be going with Terry."

"Yeah, I agree," said Cho dreamily as she had just spotted Harry Potter with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry waved at Cho who pleasantly smiled whilst the insides of her turned upside down.

Hey Cho and Liana, lets go and choose our dresses for the ball!" exclaimed Marietta as she pointed shop that sold the most gorgeous dazzling dresses.

"Yes, lets!" said Liana. "What about you Cho?"

"Oh, I'll come I just want to go and get a butterbeer, I'll meet you guys there ok."

"Alright, see-you soon Cho." said Marietta as she and Liana walked off towards the shop.

Cho walked towards the three broomsticks and she was just about to walk to the counter when Michael Corner stepped in the room. Not wanting to be seen Cho rushed to a table quite separated from all the others and dashed under it. Fortunately she was not spotted. Michael was sitting facing the other direction and Cho was just about to crawl from under the table when three bodies sat down at the table she was sitting under. Cho gasped as she heard the first boy speak.

"So, Harry what did you want to tell us. Now that we've learnt our lesson about being overheard?" asked Ron Weasley

"Okay," said Harry casting a shifty eye around the room. "What I'm about to tell you is only known by Professor Dumbledore and myself. First, you must promise not to tell a soul."

"Honestly Harry, of course we won't tell anyone anything," said Hermione.  
"Mate, I won't tell a soul." said Ron rather calmly but Cho could sense by the tone of voice how scared Ron probably felt inside.

There was a silence where Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay, last year when we got back from the department of mysteries. I was sent to Dumbledore's office where he fed me a bit of information which he admitted that he should have told me ages ago. Shortly after I was born, a prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney."

Hermione gasped.

"So this must be the other true prophecy that she made."

There was another silence

"Well, unfortunately it is true. This is what she said. _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

There was another dreadful silence. Cho gasped. She didn't understand what that meant. 

"Harry," said Hermione weakly. "D—did that m—mean what I—I think it means?"

Ron said nothing. Cho had the idea that Ron like herself didn't understand what it all meant.

"It meant," said Harry, "that I am the one with the power to kill Voldemort. I am the one who was born at the end of the seventh month. I was the one who Voldemort marked as his equal. My parents, thrice defied Voldemort. This all results in that I, either have to kill Voldemort or have Voldemort kill me. There is no other way. My life will include or end in murder." Harry finished slowly.

Cho could simply not believe her eyes as she registered all the information that Harry had just said. She felt like crying and a tear ran down her face. This was terrible. She never knew this about Harry. 

"Harry," said Ron weakly but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't say anything," said Harry. "Lets-lets go and order some butterbeer. I'll tell you about absolutely everything else later."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and walked away. Cho noticed that Harry was looking very uncomfortable and Ron and Hermione were looking as if they had just found out they were dieing in a few days. Cho sat stunned for a minute as she looked at the boy. The boy who might risk his life to save the world from Voldemort. After she regained her sense, she realized she shouldn't have heard that and quickly scrambled to her feet and sprinted out the door. Not wanting to talk to anybody, Cho ran to her dormitory and flew herself on to her bed and sobbed into her pillows. 


	10. ChessandChosFriendz

A/N- Thx 4 reviewing every1…I know this chapter probably isn't that interesting but I just wanted 2 add some background information kinda stuff like that…but plz r/r

¤Indigal- thanks so much 4 reviewing…thx 4 the advice on Harry and Cho. A trust issue wud b a good idea so I'll try and use that. Thanks hps¤

¤Das- Thanks hps 4 reviewing…I'm glad u liked the story {smiles}¤

¤Starfish navigation system- thanks hps 4 reviewing once again….Glad ya likez the chapters. Ur fic is going gr8 2¤

¤Rebecca89- thanks so much 4 reviewing…I read ur story and it iz really good. Gr8 work and thanks hps 4 reviewing once again…lolz¤

¤Sheen Rox- thanks hps 4 reviewing…I'm glad u liked it. I'll try and update az soon az possible *grins*Ur fic iz awesome 2¤

The next morning Cho woke up to the sound of people talking and eating Honeydukes sweets. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and Cho was feeling rather down for some reason. She lay there confused for a minute when she remembered what she had overheard yesterday. 

"Hey Cho, you up yet?" called Liana as Marietta and Abigail bent right over to look at her in the face.

"Are, you alright, Cho? You look as if you've been crying." said Abigail as she gave Cho a warm hug. 

Marietta looked over at Cho curiously.

"I'll be fine." replied Cho simply as she looked around the room and spotted Sky in the corner. Sky was in tears and had Honeydukes wrappers scattered all around her. From what Cho had gathered, her friends must have been trying to cheer Sky up for some reason. 

"What's up with Sky?" mouthed Cho to Marietta. Liana and Abigail had gone back to comfort Sky.

"She's in tears. The thing with Mitchell didn't go to well. If you ask me she's totally overreacting because it was all her fault. Sky asked him out really sweetly and I suppose Mitchell couldn't resist or just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Apparently when they arrived at Hogsmeade, Mitchell started a friendly conversation with Sky but Sky really didn't get along with him and now the whole school thinks she's a player. Throughout Hogsmeade when she realized that Mitchell wasn't for her and left him, she walked a few paces and then was bullied, mainly by Slytherins but a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs chipped in some insults as well." whispered Marietta. "The Slytherins hurt her physically. She has been hexed and everything. She only arrived here this morning as she was at the hospital wing all through last night getting treated."  
Cho sighed. Even though Sky was a player, she didn't deserve all that. What was with some people. Cho was glad that people seemed to have gotten over her as being a player but she didn't like the fact that people were hurting her friend as Sky was a nice enough person. Even though Cho still had Harry's words on her mind she got up and went over to Sky and put her arm around her.

"Cho," said Sky weakly. "No-one is going to want to come to the Hogwarts ball with me because of this. They'll think I'm just going out with them for their looks. I feel terrible because I know that it's true. I do go out with people because of their looks and now I'm dreadfully ashamed. I really am!"

"It's alright Sky," replied Abigail softly as she gave Sky another chocolate frog. Cho was always surprised that Abigail liked Sky as Abigail hated players but then again Sky was a nice person who shared their dormitory.

"Sky, you'll be fine with getting someone to go to the ball with you. Everyone will get over this sooner or later. It happened to me although not nearly as bad." said Cho but she could feel the doubt in her own words. 

Sky just put her head to her knees and continued to sob. 

"Sky, you don't feel up to going to class today do you?" said Abigail now starting to smile. Sky raised her head.

"How will I get out of it? I can't skip class because I'm sad."  
"No problem, just take one of the Weasley's sweets that they made that make you sick. What would you rather." said Abigail as she pulled out a bag full of stuff. "Vomiting, fever, bleeding nose, cough, hoarse throat, fainting?"

"Oh, please can I have the one that makes you faint?" said Sky now looking thoroughly relieved.

 "That's what I want to do right now just fall asleep and block everything out of my mind."

"Sure thing Sky!" smiled Abigail as she pulled out a small chocolate that was wrapped up in yellow coloured paper.

"What you should do, is go to Madam Pomfey now, and say you're feeling sick and then quickly pop the lolly in your mouth and I suppose you'll faint." said Liana.

"Yes, that's a good idea," agreed Cho while Abigail nodded her head vividly. All of them including Marietta took Sky down to the hospital wing where the lolly was successful in the fact that Sky fainted. The rest of the day was rather eventless for Cho. She attended her classes, did a little bit of study and even went to Quidditch practice in the afternoon with Abigail. 

At dinner time, Cho was exhausted but hungry all the same from Quidditch.

"Hey Abigail, how did it go with George at Hogsmeade?" asked Cho.

"He's really nice and he has the best sense of humour." replied Abigail simply as she smiled at Cho. 

"So, are you going out with him yet?" asked Cho.

Abigail grinned at Cho.

"I've only just met him but I really like him. He's perfect." said Abigail dreamily. After dinner, Marietta had to go up to finish her homework as she hadn't done much at all. Cho, Abigail and Liana walked down to the hospital wing together to visit Sky. Madam Pomfey greeted them at the entrance.

"So, who are you wanting to visit?" she asked

"Sky Magoa." replied Cho. "Please, just five minutes?"

"Oh, ok, straight to the middle wing." said Madam Pomfey. 

"Hey Sky," called Cho, Abigail and Liana. 

"Hey guys. Have fun at school today?" said Sky.

"Nah, it was boring." replied Cho. 

"Are you feeling better?" asked Liana as Abigail gave Sky a hug. 

"Yes, heaps thanks" replied Sky. "In fact, I'm going to leave now. It's very lonely and boring down here in the hospital wing. "

Madam Pomfey then came in.

"Come on, that's enough, talking for today. Out, out.

"Madam Pomfey, I'm feeling a lot better now. Can I please leave?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to faint again."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank-you," replied Sky as she and Cho, Liana and Abigail walked out of the hospital wing. 

When the four of them arrived at the Ravenclaw common room, they were greeted by Marietta and Terry who were playing a game of wizard chess. Cho tried to block Sky's views from many of the people as some were staring at her with even more disgust then they had stared at Cho. 

"I'm going to bed now," whispered Sky. "I feel rather uncomfortable."

"Alright, see-you tomorrow morning," said Abigail brightly.

"Yeah, see-you," replied Cho and Liana.

However Marietta was too wrapped up in her game of chess with Terry.

"Why don't we play a game of chess?" said Liana.

"Yes, lets! We haven't played in ages. Oh, this is going to be so fun." said Abigail excitedly.

"Okay, as per usual it's me and Liana versus you." said Cho as Abigail grinned.

Abigail sighed.

"I bet I could beat you if there were twenty people altogether against me." 

Liana and Cho laughed.

"Agreed, there will be twenty other people." replied Cho as she called over eighteen other people including Marietta and Terry.

"Oh, boy this is going to be fun," Abigail said grinning evilly. "Let the game begin." whilst clapping her hands like Dumbledore did when the feast was about to begin. Everyone laughed and seemed in very high spirits. They started playing the game. With Abigail's one brain against twenty others, the game was tough even though Abigail was the smartest one of the lot. However Abigail was absolutely amazing, she got so badly tricked in the game but managed to save herself and in the end it was no surprise that Abigail won. After all, she is about as good at chess as Ron Weasley. 

"Abigail," everyone screamed. "How do you do it?"

"Ha-ha, my secret." replied Abigail. 

Cho and her friends stayed up till 12:00 that night laughing and talking to other people in Ravenclaw. It was a very memorable, fun night for Cho and it took her mind off what she had heard about Harry yesterday. At 12:00 Cho went to bed and was glad to find that Sky was fast asleep. 


	11. MalfoyDiaryAndHarry

A/N- I'd like to thank all my reviewers. 

¤DelPiero- thanks so much 4 reviewing every chapter. You're the best.

¤Indigal- thanks hps 4 reviewing often. I'm glad you like the story. {grins} Heres the next chapter…

¤JKR- thanks a lot 4 reviewing. Ya I no it waz kinda slow. Hopefully my next few chapters will be a bit less slow with Christmas ball and stuff well I'm glad you like it.

¤lilypotterfan- Thanks a lot 4 reviewing. Yes I was so disappointed with Harry and Cho's relationship with book 5. I really want them to be together again. I'm really happy u like the other characters!

¤winky-wink- thanks hps 4 reviewing with a very nice long review. Lolz. I'm glad Cho is the way you imagined her.

¤moonlight's dream- thanks hps 4 reviewing. Heres the next chapter. Lolz {smiles}

¤wolfwood- I'm happy you think the fic is awesome. Yes I shall keep writing…lolz well thanks 4 reviewing…

The next morning, Cho went down to breakfast with her friends and was glad to see that Sky was feeling a bit better. She enjoyed a nice breakfast while talking to Marietta and Terry. Cho glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking at her. He smiled at her and Cho smiled back and continued to eat her breakfast. She had quite an appetite this morning. 

When Cho had finished her breakfast, she attended her first two lessons which went quite well and Cho felt she had worked really hard. 

"Hey, Cho, Abigail and Sky, Liana and I have to go the charms club this lunch break so we'll see-you in the next class." called Marietta. 

"Come on Cho and Sky let's go outside to eat today under that big tree over there," said Abigail pointing to a large, rather old looking tree. 

No sooner had they reached the entrance to outside, Abigail skipped over to the tree pulling Sky and Cho with her. They sat down together and Cho was about on to her second drink of pumpkin juice when…

"Give it hear Malfoy!" said Harry as Hermione held Ron back from running towards him. 

Malfoy was carrying a black book which looked strangely like a diary. Cho gasped it looked very similar to her diary.

"Whose diary is it anyway?" Harry said urgently.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure you would like to read through this girl's diary as quite a bit of it is written about you." said Malfoy smirking in his evil way.

Harry blushed as Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else when…

Four voices each yelled a different curse, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Abigail had all used a different curse and the affect was quite interesting on Malfoy. He was unconscious and looked very ill as his cheeks had turned blue and were now spotted with pink polka dots. Ron laughed at Malfoy; however Cho was still in shock of how Malfoy had come across her diary. She hadn't written in her diary since last year and was quite sure she had it placed in her drawer. How on earth did Malfoy get through the Ravenclaw door as he didn't know the password. 

"Whose diary is it anyway?" asked Ron as he picked up the diary."

Cho came to reality and realized what Malfoy had said about her diary containing a lot of things about Harry in it. 

"It's mine," said Abigail as she came over to Ron and took the diary from his hand.

"Yours?" asked Ron

"Yes, it is mine." replied Abigail as she smiled at Ron.

"Hang on, you're not the little girl that went around with George at Hogsmeade were you?" asked Ron now looking at her with interest.

"I might be," said Abigail winking. 

"Okok, fine I'll give back your diary." said Ron as he placed the diary neatly in Abigail's hands. 

"Thanks Ron!" called Abigail as she placed the diary in her bag and called Cho and Sky over to her.

"Thank-you so much Abigail for saying that it was your diary. That meant heaps to me." whispered Cho.

"Yes, that's alright Cho. What I don't get is our Malfoy managed to get into our dormitories and to steal your diary. I mean why on Earth would he do that?" asked Abigail.

"I have no idea but I would keep your things locked up from now on. Malfoy is evil." replied Sky.

Cho looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was looking from Cho to Abigail with a puzzled expression on his face. He then realized Cho was watching blushed and then waved. 

"Well, I think I better take my diary up to the dormitory." whispered Cho to Abigail and Sky.

"Cho—Cho," called Harry. "Do you want to come and sit with us for awhile? You can bring your friends as well." 

Cho hesitated, she really needed to take her diary up to her dormitory but on the other hand, sitting and talking to Harry would be fun and didn't happen all the time. 

"Hey Cho, Sky and I will take your diary up to the dormitory while you stay down here with Harry." whispered Abigail as quietly as she could so that Harry and the others couldn't here.

"Alright, thanks heaps guys, See-you later." replied Cho.

Abigail and Sky waved and walked away as Cho went and sat down next to Harry.

"Hello Cho, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley as you probably already know." greeted Hermione.

"Hi Hermione and Ron and Harry," replied Cho.

There was an awkward silence when…

"Omigosh, Ron, we have prefect duties to complete. Come on Ron, we better get going," said Hermione as she pulled a very confused looking Ron to his feet.

"We don't have any prefect duties Hermione," said Ron looking utterly bewildered.

"Oh, yes we do," said Hermione giving him a look. Cho got the idea that Hermione was leaving with Ron so that she could be alone with Harry. How thoughtful of her and Cho began to like Hermione.

Hermione and Ron walked off waving good-bye's to Harry and Cho.

There was another awkward silence between Harry and Cho.

"How have you been Cho? Anything interesting happened?" asked Harry blushing.

"Oh, not much just practicing for Quidditch and studying of course."

"Oh, yes Quidditch. Going to beat me this year," said Harry cheekily.

"Of course, Ha-ha. I wish. I was hoping to get a new broom for Christmas but it's a bit too expensive because while I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, because of the Christmas ball, my family are going back to China to visit my relatives and my grandmother is really sick and my family are helping to pay for all the medical things that have to be done." said Cho as she felt herself turning red about mentioning the Christmas ball in front of Harry. 

"So, when you're in your seventh year at Hogwarts, you get a Christmas ball," asked Harry

"Oh yes, it's kind of like a graduation ball but it's held at Christmas instead of at the end of term." replied Cho. "We're allowed to invite younger students to the ball though if we wish or even students that have left the school."

Cho insides suddenly felt sick. Why on earth did she say that for? She began to feel embarrassed about mentioning inviting younger students.

Harry's face had turned a brilliant shade of pink. 

"S—sounds like fun," said Harry nervously.

Cho nodded nervously.

"Well, we better get going to class now." said Cho and wondered if she dared to kiss Harry on the cheek again.

"Should we just leave Malfoy there?" asked Cho.

"Yep, course, maybe finally he will get a detention for being late to class.

Harry looked so nice standing there and Cho felt that it was worth it.

"Bye, Cho." said Harry

"See-you around Harry," replied Cho as she kissed Harry gently on his cheek.

Harry looked pleased and smiled at Cho and then walked to his next class whilst Cho walked to hers. 


	12. HarryAndLiana

~~A/N-I'm really not sure about this chapter and if it's not good or u don't like what happened plz tell me and Ill change it b/c I dunno whether itz ne good…

 I'd also like 2 say a huge thank-u 2 mah reviewers 4 the previous chapter.

¤Indigal- thanks hps 4 reviewing…yes serves Malfoy right indeed.

¤ancient-lovers- thanks 4 reviewing and I'm glad u like it. Wat rating do u want?

¤xChOxChAnGx- yeah!! I'm so happy u luv mah fic…here is the next chapter!

Cho woke up one chilly December morning, and got dressed and combed her hair. It was coming nearer to the Christmas ball and people were beginning to get asked. Marietta was already going with Terry and Abigail with George. Liana, Sky and herself still didn't have partners. Despite the fact that Cho had been asked several times whom she had turned down all of them as she was waiting for Harry to ask.

"I really want to go with Harry to the ball," whined Liana. 

Cho scowled. 

Cho, Marietta, Abigail, Liana and Sky all walked down to breakfast and attended their first two classes when it was break time.

"Ah, Snape gives us way too much homework." groaned Marietta.

Cho wasn't listening much; Harry had just walked in and sat at the Gryffindor table as he smiled sweetly at Cho.

"I'm going to go ask Harry to the ball," said Liana. 

"No, Liana. You don't even know him!" exclaimed Cho.

"Why does it matter to you, you're not going out with him any more! And, as a matter of fact, I do know him. I met him through Dean Thomas a few weeks ago who is a friend of mine!" said Liana.

Liana stood up and Cho began to feel sick. If Harry said yes then Cho would have no other idea who to go with to the ball and Michael Corner would tease her for it. Liana began to walk over to the Gryffindor table and Cho shut her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch but in the end did.

Cho watched as Liana called Harry away from the table and into a corner. Liana was blushing but Cho was pleased to note that Harry wasn't. They were talking and Liana looked rather upset. 

Finally they waved and Harry went back to sit down and Liana came over to the  Ravenclaw table looking hurt. 

"He's already going with somebody," exclaimed Liana.

Cho dropped her glass to the floor causing her tea to drop on to Liana's lap.

Liana quickly performed a vanishing charm and began to eat looking furious.

Cho suddenly lost her appetite. How could Harry go with someone else to the ball? Sky and Abigail stopped their conversation as they heard this and looked over at Cho. Cho could feel the tears coming down her face.

Abigail stood up to go over to Cho but Cho couldn't bare it and sprinted out of the hall.

"Cho," called out Sky, Abigail and Marietta whilst Liana stood there. Cho reached the lake and sat down beside a pile of rose bushes and burst into tears not realizing that she was being followed by a boy who sat down and wrapped his arms around Cho's neck.

"Go away," screamed Cho, through her tears, even though she had no idea who it was.

"Cho," said the boy rather weakly, "I wanted to ask you to the Christmas ball,"

Cho lifted her head slightly and looked up into a pair of caring, sparkling green eyes. 

"Harry?" Cho whispered. "How many girls are you planning to go with to the ball?" yelled Cho. 

"Cho, it's not like that,"

"What do you take me for? I know you're already going with somebody else to the ball. My good friend Liana told me so. You probably did meet up with fifty other girls at Hogsmeade and I can't believe I was gullible enough to believe that you didn't and now look at you wanting to go to the Christmas ball with more then one girl!" screamed Cho in frustration. 

"I'm not going with anyone else to the ball!" said Harry quietly.

"Then how come Liana has this idea that you are. I'm sure she didn't make it up!"  
"Well, I told her that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings because I didn't want to go to the ball with her, I—I want t—to go w—with you." exclaimed Harry. 

Cho stared at Harry and began to smile.

"Of course Harry, of course I'll go to the ball with you!"     laughed Cho as she threw her arms around Harry. 

Harry smiled even broader and wrapped his arms around Cho's waist. They stood there for awhile hugging when…

"I can't believe you Harry and Cho," screamed Liana looking terribly hurt. "You broke up with Harry and now you're going to the ball with him. You knew I wanted to go with Harry to the ball and you never told me you still liked Harry. I know you used to when I read your old diary!" said Liana spitefully

"You had no right to read my old diary Liana! So I'm gathering that you read my diary and accidentally left it out and did you know that Malfoy picked it up and was about to read the contents of it before he was hit with a few spells?" screamed Cho.

Liana looked terrified and Cho could tell that Liana had not meant for Malfoy to find her diary.

"I'm going now Potter and Chang!" said Liana coolly as she walked up to the entrance hall where Marietta gave her a hug whereas Abigail and Sky looked at Liana with disgust. However Cho could understand why Liana was angry but still Liana read her diary. 

"I'm sorry I had to turn down your friend Cho, but I really like you." said Harry.

"It's alright Harry. It's not your fault," replied Cho.

They talked for sometime when Cho realized they better get going to class.

"Harry, I'm so happy that you asked me to the Christmas ball." said Cho.

Harry smiled and they waved as they walked off to their separate classes.


	13. ConfusedCho

~~~A/N- I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been really busy. I'll try and update a bit quicker next time. I'm sorry about the wait but newayz I must not 4get 2 say a huge thank-u 2 all mah reviewers….

¤Cho24/7- thanks soooooooooooo much 4 reviewing. I am sooo happy u like it! Sorry, I took awhile to update but here is more!!!! *grins*

¤Ancient-lovers- thanks a lot for reviewing. Sorry, but I'm not going to change the rating to R for quite a few reasons. 

¤Sheen Rox- I'm really glad u luv mah fic, thanks so much 4 reviewing…..keep up tha gr8 work with ur fic as well itz awesome tha best!!!

¤Delpiero- thanks hps 4 reviewing every chapter!!!! Hope all your exams went well *smiles*

¤Write_lol_4evaz- wow thanks 4 reviewing here is the next post. Sorry it took ages tho…glad u liked it!

HERE IS THE NEXT Post- and please review bcuz reviews make me happy! Grins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Cho arose and looked around the dormitory. Abigail and Sky were still there but Cho noticed that Marietta and Liana were not there.

"Where are Marietta and Liana?" asked Cho.

There was a silence where Sky and Abigail looked at each other.

"Well, you see, Liana is really upset about the whole Harry thing and Marietta has gone to comfort her." said Sky.

"Listen Cho, Liana really likes Harry as well and so do you and she is……extremely angry at you for agreeing to go to the ball with him when you knew she liked him." said Abigail.

Cho's temper began to rise.

"So you're saying that I should break up with Harry just to make Liana happy!" shouted Cho.

Sky and Abigail gave frightened glances to one another.

"Liana read my diary and left it out which she had no right whatsoever to do!" screamed Cho in frustration.

"I agree that Liana shouldn't have read your diary. That was extremely wrong of her to do so." said Abigail

"I think it is disgusting that she read your diary. Honestly, if anyone read my diary, I would personally kill them.  Why was she reading your old diary in the first place?" asked Sky

"I have no idea, I suspect it would be simply trying to work out how to act around Harry, which is kind of stupid if you ask me because you should just act yourself" replied Cho

"Yeah, I agree with you Cho but you have no idea how hurt she is," said Abigail as she started brushing her hair. 

"Yeah she was in tears and kept on saying how you were not a loyal friend at all," added Sky, "but I think she is overreacting!"

"I think she is overreacting too," added Abigail as she braided her hair.

"Where are you going?" asked Cho.  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade to see George," replied Abigail.

"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend so how are you going to get there may I ask?" said Cho.

"George showed me this secret passageway that none of the teachers know about. I'll see ya guys later and remember Cho I don't say this to be cruel but is it worth breaking up your long friendship with Liana just to be with Harry" said Abigail as she hugged Cho and Sky and walked away.

Cho looked at Sky and then lowered her gaze so she was staring at the floor. Liana had been one of her best friends since first year and what Abigail said was true and Cho knew you should never go out with a boy if it means that you will no longer be friends with one of your best friends but another voice inside her head was speaking.

 She loved Harry with all her heart, and she knew it. How could she possibly not go out with Harry? She knew he was the one for her even thought she was only seventeen. Cho thought of how Liana was feeling and began to understand how Liana must be feeling. 

She, Cho had betrayed her friend, and she felt terrible but still Cho loved Harry. Who would it be Liana or Harry? Liana or Harry? Liana or Harry? Liana or Harry? She thought about this for ages.

Cho began to feel really confused and dizzy as she put her hand to her head. 

"Cho, Cho can you hear me? Are you alright?" called Sky as she began to walk over to Cho. 

However Cho could not think much longer and she fainted and collapsed on to the floor.

"Cho, Cho!" yelled Sky but Cho had completely blanked out. Sky sprinted downstairs to the Ravenclaw common room and sent someone to go and fetch Professor Dumbledore while she stayed up with Cho. Professor Dumbledore arrived and he conjured a sketcher out of thin air and performed a charm to make Cho rest on it. Cho was carried through the Ravenclaw door and down to the hospital wing where she was placed on to a bed. Madam Pomfey came over.

"What seems to be the problem, may I ask?" asked Madam Pomfey to Sky.

"I don't know, she was fine one minute and the next she was on the floor." replied Sky uncertainly.

"Well, in that case I think we'll leave her here for awhile so she can get some rest and we shall see how she is when she wakes up." said Madam Pomfey. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at Cho uncertainly and then said good-bye to Madam Pomfey and Sky and walked out of the hospital room. 

"Now Sky, you will leave now, she needs peace and quiet" 

Sky nodded and left as well. 


	14. WorstPotionsLessonEver

¤This is chapter 14 of Confused Cho. Please read and review. Pretty please with a cherry on top review!

Thank-u soooooooo much 2 Sheen Rox- if it wasn't 4 u I wudn't b writing this chapter. Thanks so much 4 reviewing a really kewl long review…thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u, thank-u!!!

Heres the next update and please review pplz……………………………{smilez}¤

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following afternoon during lunch break, Cho arose quite dizzy as she looked around and saw Harry, Marietta, Abigail and Sky. 

"Cho, are you feeling better?" asked Abigail.

Cho nodded and Harry kissed her on her cheek. Cho smiled at Harry and looked around at Marietta who was scowling but looking happy at the same time.

"Hi, Cho, urgh I hope that you are feeling better" said Marietta rather quickly. 

"Where is Liana," whispered Cho to Sky.

"She's eating lunch at the moment with Padma Patil and Michael Corner." answered Sky. "Lunch is nearly over and we've got class"

"Are you coming to class this afternoon?" asked Abigail.

"Yeah, I—I'll come. Thanks for being here for me everyone," said Cho and Harry gave Cho a warm hug and Cho whispered thank-you.

"Now are you sure you are ready to go, a little more bed rest wouldn't hurt would it?" said Madam Pomfey.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thanks," replied Cho trying to smile as she departed from the hospital wing with Marietta, Abigail and Sky whilst holding Harry's hand. 

"I really like you Harry," whispered Cho, as she moved closer to Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed Cho passionately.

"Maybe we should get going," grinned Abigail evilly.

"Come on, hurry up we have to get to class or we'll be late!" snared Marietta as she pulled Sky and Abigail over.

"Cho, do you want us to go ahead of you?" asked Sky.

"I'll come, Bye Harry!"

"See you around Cho"

"What class have we got now anyway?" asked Cho.

"Potions!" replied Marietta.

"Oh-no there couldn't be a worse class, I have to face Liana and also Snape will be teaching." 

"Just don't say anything to Liana," whispered Abigail as they reached the entrance, "she's really sensitive at the moment."

"See you guys I've got to go to divination," said Sky.

"Oh-oh we're late!" squeaked Marietta.

The three of them walked in.

"Well, well, well De-Hayr, Chang and Edgecombe, What on earth are you arriving to class at this particular time?"  
"We were," started Marietta.

"Enough, I don't have time to listen to your pathetic excuses, that will be twenty-five points from Ravenclaw and be thankful it isn't more!" yelled Snape. "Now, go grab your cauldrons and start making the potion that the rest of the class was instructed to do so."

Cho scowled, how she despised Snape. Cho looked around the class and spotted Liana in a corner all by herself looking extremely hurt and sad. This was the first time she had ever had a fight with Liana as Liana had always been friendly even if she was a very sensitive person and took things really too seriously sometimes. Cho felt awful but would Liana forgive her? Cho knew that Liana had reason to be angry with Cho. And again Cho felt herself thinking about her situation as she added wrong ingredients to her cauldron. She knew there was no way she could break up her relationship with Harry but to lose a friend who had always been there for her and been great friends with for six and a half years just over a guy! 

"Miss Chang, what is this!" yelled Snape but Cho didn't hear properly and continued to think about Liana and Harry.

Snape stood up and shook Cho and yelled at her again.

Cho looked up at a start and saw Snape's face sneering at her with a look of pure hatred.

"What is this? What potion are you supposed to be making?" 

"The jolie potion," said Cho timidly as she looked over at Liana who was not looking happy and basically had no expression on her face but the sadness that Cho could see in Liana's hazel eyes. 

"Cho, this is pathetic, you have obviously not been paying the slightest bit of attention to making this potion. Now stop dreaming about your darling Harry Potter who I must say is no better at paying attention in class and clean up this trash and I want twenty inches on the jolie potion to be handed in tomorrow."

"Professor Snape, that is way too much, anyway Cho has been sick and she is not entirely better yet and that's why she wasn't concentrating properly!" said Abigail confidently as Marietta glared at Snape. 

"Now, Abigail," said Snape calmly, "I would keep your mouth closed and your pretty little face down unless you want to write a twenty inch essay for me tomorrow. Also, I myself will take the pleasure of taking a further fifty points off Ravenclaw. You girls disgust me!"

"You disgust me Snape!" screamed Abigail.

"Child! Sit down" ordered Snape.

Abigail ignored him.

"You are always giving people who aren't in Slytherin a hard time and you fail to realize that they're foul and that we're all trying our hardest in potions and you never compliment us or offer to help us instead you treat us like dirt and criticize every single mistake we make and I'm sick of everything that you do. In other words you're an absolutely pathetic teacher!" yelled Abigail at the top of her lungs. 

The class was shocked and everyone was sitting as still as statues and Snape's face had turned white with fury.

"That is it, fifty points from Ravenclaw, two weeks worth of detentions for you Abigail and to top it all I refuse to teach you anymore. I've been longing to do this ever since I layed eyes upon your tiny body. Out De Hayr and I never want to see you in this classroom again! Your detentions will start at 5:00 in my office starting from this evening." growled Snape in fury.

"No Snape, I'm not moving, you can't refuse to teach me, I have all the qualifications to continue this class and I intend on doing so, so just watch me now can I get you to mark my jolie potion." said Abigail lowering her voice. 

"You will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore," said Snape scowling and I refuse to mark your potion!"

"Why?" said Abigail sweetly as she pretended to look up at Snape with deep interest and innocence? 

"Because I am not marking potions today, now everyone leave, class is over for today and Abigail come with me!" ordered Snape.

The rest of the class stood up and walked out, Cho waved to Abigail who waved back quite cheerfully which was surprising considering she had just been punished with two weeks worth of detentions with none other than Snape. 

Sky, Marietta and Cho walked up to Ravenclaw common room when Cho realized that Liana wasn't there. She was obviously having to walk up by herself. Although Cho felt happy that her friends had chosen to walk up with her, she began to feel even worse for Liana.

When they reached the common room, Cho went and sat down on her favourite chair beside the fire place. 

Cho looked over at the entrance and saw Liana step in and look around wondering where to sit. Her eyes met Liana's but Liana looked away and went and sat by herself in a corner to complete her homework. 

Cho put her hands over her eyes as she saw this and started to sob quietly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She had to go and talk to Liana and she was going to do just that at this very moment!


End file.
